muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
.]] '' sketch.]] reveals her obsession.]] advertise for Sesame Street in comic books.]] directs Northern Calloway.]] in "Noisy Neighbors"]] ]] Superman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Action Comics #1 in 1938. The character, created by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel for National Comics (today DC Comics), subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, and video games. Superman was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton and, as an infant, was rocketed to Earth by Jor-El, his scientist father, moments before Krypton exploded. The rocket landed on Earth outside the town of Smallville, where young Kal-El was discovered and adopted by the amiable Jonathan and Martha Kent. As he grew, he discovered that he possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men and women and resolves to use them to help others. When not fighting the forces of evil as Superman, he lives among humanity as Clark Kent, a "mild-mannered reporter" for the Daily Planet. Clark works alongside reporter Lois Lane, with whom he is romantically involved. In current comics continuity, they are married; however, the character has had several other relationships throughout his years in comics. The character's adventures are today published in a number of comic books. In 2001, the Jim Henson Company optioned the rights for a film screenplay called Only Human in which "an earthling baby is sent to live on Superman's home planet, Krypton." Appearances *Beginning in the first season, Superman appeared on Sesame Street in animated inserts, produced by Filmation, the studio which had produced The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1967). In his first appearance, as seen in the first test pilot, Superman battles a giant ape, in recycled footage from the New Adventures episode "The Chimp Who Made it Big," and a rapid transition results in the Man of Steel briefly announcing the letter D. In the archive footage, Superman's voice is that of Clayton Collyer, who played the role on radio and on the Filmation series. (Old School: Volume 2) Superman's second appearance featured a more substantial amount of new footage, and a new voice actor, as he explains why S is his favorite letter. (Old School: Volume 1) * Episode 27 of Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony features an insert with a Muppet Superman trying to return a DVD to the rental store. When he learns that he's going to have to pay a late fee, and the clerk won't believe that he was out saving the world, Superman reverses the rotation of the Earth in order to turn back time (much like the plot element from Superman: The Movie). Clark Kent's cousin, Craig Kent, also appears in this episode with an editorial commentary wherein he laments being overshadowed by his cousin Clark. References Early Muppets * A 1966 presentation reel prepared for La Choy is introduced using narration taken from the opening of The Adventures of Superman radio serial (1940-1951), which starred Clayton "Bud" Collyer as Superman, and used in several subsequent versions. "Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. More spectacular than a rocket launch. Wilder than science fiction. Sexier than Playboy. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." * In a sketch from The Ed Sullivan Show, a group of Reindeer attempt to make it snow. When they see the first snowflake, they make an announcement similar to the ones made by people who see Superman enter the scene: "It's a storm!" "It's a blizzard!" "Well, It's a beginning". * The Great Santa Claus Switch (1970) references the same opening when Fred the Elf is taken prisoner and claims that he is not merely a "mild-mannered" toy builder, but "Super Elf, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." *In The Perry Como Winter Show (1972), The Country Trio perform "You Don't Mess Around with Jim," which includes the lyric "You don't tug on Superman's cape." Sesame Street * Super Grover is a long-running spoof of Superman. His secret identity is Grover Kent. * In a 1970s Sesame Street News Flash, Pinocchio makes up crazy lies to demonstrate his nose growing longer. One of the lies is that he "can lick Superman." * In an Ernie and Bert sketch, Bert tells Ernie that if he can clean his mess up before lunchtime, he's Superman. When Bert bets that he can't do it in 15 seconds, Ernie proclaims "Here goes old Ernie, faster than a speeding bullet." * Elmo has a modified Superman plush doll on his bed in Kids' Favorite Country Songs. When his cousin Elmer comes over to play, he asks him if he wants to play superheroes. * When Othmar the Grouch lands on Sesame Street, Oscar the Grouch notes the arrival of his ship by paraphrasing the popular Superman tagline: "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a... trash can?" * David appears in a sketch wearing a Superman suit having just emerged from a telephone booth. A popular conception of the transformation from Clark Kent to Superman is that he changes in a telephone booth. * Co-production Plaza Sesamo has an animated character called Superkid; he uses the same colour scheme and title card format as Superman. * The outreach video Here For You features Elmo and his cousin Chester playing superheroes. They announce their characters, Avocado Man and Turnip Boy, as "Faster than a mushy green vegetable. More powerful than a crash in the dirt." Yet another allusion to the classic Superman introduction. The Muppet Show * When Christopher Reeve (famous for playing Superman) is the guest on The Muppet Show episode 418, Miss Piggy's dressing room is all decked out in Superman memorabilia. Reeve is also seen hanging out backstage reading superhero comic books with a group of rats, one of which he refers to as Super Rat (identified later as Rizzo in The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter). Numerous jokes about Reeve being "The Man of Steel" are made throughout the episode. * Promotional photos of Reeve as Superman can be seen on the corkboard behind Sam in the UK spot from episode 422. * A poster of Superman from Superman: The Movie adorns the wall of Gabriel's bedroom in the number "Honest Lullaby" from episode 503. * In episode 317, Wayne spends the majority of his "Dog Walk" commenting on things he passes by as he walks his dog. In reaction to the incessant pulling by his dog on leash, he exclaims that he's "not a Superman." Muppet Babies *''Muppet Babies'' featured several references to Superman, usually involving Baby Gonzo. In the first episode, "Noisy Neighbors," Baby Gonzo enters the TV set and becomes "Super Gonzo". His alter ego is Cluck Kent; Baby Piggy appears as Piggy Lane. Super Gonzo also appears in a third season episode, "Fozzie's Family Tree," which parodies Superman's backstory on Krypton. In "Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic," the song "Table for One" includes a brief lyric about Superman. *Baby Kermit appeared in Superman dress on the cover of issue #11 of the Muppet Babies comic book in 1987. Muppets Tonight * In episode 108 of Muppets Tonight, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew mistakes Hercule Poirot for Superman (skipping over everyone else's confusion that he is Hercules) and asks if he will fly around the earth backwards to go back in time, as Superman did in Superman: The Movie. * The "Fairyland PD" sketch in episode 203 features dialogue between Bobo and Clifford about Bobo's wearing glasses on the job as a disguise. Clifford thinks it's ridiculous, but Bobo defends that it works for Clark Kent. After some pondering, Clifford comes to realize that Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same. Muppet Magazine * In the Summer 1984 issue of Muppet Magazine, Piggy appears as SuperMoi with Supergirl star Helen Slater. * Beaker appears as Super Beaker in the Christopher Reeve issue, idolizing Reeve's famous role. * The Siskel and Ebert Muppets trade jokes about various film classics in the Summer 1988 issue: "What's the Swedish Chef's favorite movie? Souper-man." * The "Mondo Muppet" section of the Fall 1988 issue features several jokes about the sport of bowling: "What did Superman call the bowling alley he opened? Lois Lanes." Merchandise * Kermit and Piggy appear together as Lois Lane and Superman in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar. * Transformed by one of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's chemical mixtures, Beaker is seen again in his superhero alter ego, in the comic "Disco Frog" from the 1979 UK Muppet Show Annual. This time his secret identity sports Superman's signature hair curl and shirt-bursting chest emblem. * Ernie has appeared on Sesamstrasse merchandising as a superhero, and a secret identity with Clark Kent-like glasses. One such example is a set of shot glasses featuring both personae. * Animal appears as "Superanimal" in a 1997 coloring book, representing one of the Great Muppets in American History, referencing Superman's status as an American icon. * The packaging of the Super Scooter action figure was decorated with a mock DC Comics comic book. The text on the cover advertised the content of the book as follows: "You'll Believe a Muppet Will Fly!" The phrase is a take on the original marketing tagline of Superman: The Movie, which boasted of its technical achievements attempting to convince an audience that "You'll Believe a Man Can Fly." Muppet Mentions * Action Comics #506 features a story about Jorlan, a sasquatch-like android from Krypton who is programmed to lure the children of Earth into outer space. As he descends upon an amusement park, TV reporter Lana Lang's production assistant remarks that he looks like "an escaped Muppet." Christopher Reeve can be seen reading this issue backstage with the rats on The Muppet Show. Image:ActionComics506.jpg|''Action Comics'' #506 makes a minor reference to the Muppets Image:Reeve-reads-Superman.jpg|Christopher Reeve reading Action Comics #506 on The Muppet Show Connections Many actors who played character roles in Muppet/Henson productions also appeared in Superman-related works. * Ed Asner played Granny Goodness in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Justine Bateman played Sarah / Zara in four episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) * Ned Beatty played Otis in Superman (1979) and Superman II (1980) * Robert Beatty played a tanker captain in Superman III (1983) and the President in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * Richard Belzer played Inspector Henderson in four season one episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Sandra Bernhard played Gsptlsnz in Superman: The Animated Series (1997) * Ian Bliss played a shuttle commander in Superman Returns (2006) * John Bluthal played Pisa vendor in Superman III (1983) * Wayne Brady played John in an episode of Superboy (1990) * Downtown Julie Brown played Samantha in the episode "Sex, Lies and Videotape" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) * Jason Carter played Calvin Dregg in the season two episode "Whine, Whine, Whine" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Rosalind Cash played Judge Angela Diggs in the season one episode "The Man of Steel Bars" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) * Townsend Coleman played various roles in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Dave Coulier played The Real Anonymous in the season episode "Chip Off the Old Clark" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Mac Davis played Larry Smiley in the season three episode "Just Say Noah" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Barry Dennen played Dr McClean in Superman III' (1983) * Michael Dorn played John Henry Irons/Steel and Kalibak in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Lori Fetrick played Vixen in the season four episode "Faster Than a Speeding Vixen" of Lois and Clakr: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) * Ben Ryan Ganger provided voiceovers for the Ruby-Spears cartoon (1988) * Brad Garrett played Reverend Bob in the season three episode "I Now Pronounce You..." of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) and Bibbo Bibowksi and Lobo in Superman: The Animated Series' (1997-1999) * John Glover played Lionel Luthor on Smallville (2001-2008) * Gilbert Gottfried played Nick Knack in two episodes of Superboy (1990) and Mr. Mxyzptlk in Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) * Elliott Gould played Vincent Winninger in the season one episode "Witness" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) * Harold Gould played Edwin Griffin in two season two episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994-1995) * Richard Griffiths played a terrorist in Superman II (1980) * Mark Hamill played The Joker in several episodes of Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) * Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997) * Rutger Hauer played Morgan Edge in two episodes of Smallville (2003) * Sherman Hemsley played Mr. Schott in the season two episode "Season's Greedings" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Raelee Hill played a hospital nurse in Superman Returns (2006) * William Hootkins played Harry Howler in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) and Lex Luthor and the Narrator on BBC Radio (1990-1993) * Bo Jackson played himself in the season one episode "The Rival" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Penn Jillette played Darrin Romick in the season one episode "Illusions of Grandeur" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * James Earl Jones played Franklin W. Stern in the season one episode "The House of Luthor" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Linda Lavin played Sydney Carlton in the Broadway production of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1966) * Kristanna Loken played Penny Barnes in the season four episode "AKA Superman" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) * William H. Macy played the Director of the Paranormals Institute in Superman: The Animated Series (1998) * Christopher Malcolm played a miner in Superman III (1983) * Howie Mandel played Mr. Mxyzptlk in the season four episode "Twas the Night Before Mxymas" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) * Andrea Martin played Mad Harriet in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Vincent Marzello played Jimmy Olsen on BBC Radio (1990-1993) * Michael McKean played Dr. Fabian Leek in the season one episode "Vatman" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) and Perry White in an episode of Smallville (2003) * Laraine Newman played Toby Raynes in Superman: The Animated Series (1998) * Gary Owens narrated the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) * Frank Oz made a cameo appearance as a brain surgeon just about to begin surgery when the city's power is cut in a scene removed from Superman III (1983). In addition, Oz supervised puppet sequences for the film, also cut from the final version. * Dan Payne played a Lexcorp security guard in two episodes of Smallville (2003) * Patrick Pinney provided voiceovers for the Ruby-Spears cartoon (1988) * Michael J. Pollard played Mr. Mxyzptlk in two episodes of Superboy (1989) * Richard Portnow played Barry Barker in the season two episode "Whine, Whine, Whine" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Paula Poundstone provided the voice of the computer in the season three episode "Virtually Destroyed" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Richard Pryor played Gus Gorman in Superman III (1983) * Hal Rayle provided voiceovers for the Ruby-Spears cartoon (1988) * Al Roker played a weatherman in an episode of Superman: The Animated Series (1998) * Alaina Reed played Nurse Berkey in the season two episode "Target: Jimmy Olsen" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Denise Richards played Angela in the episode "Season's Greedings" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * William Schallert played Al in the season two episode "The Source" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Kerry Shale played an MSBC newscaster in Superman IV: A Quest for Peace (1987) and Superboy and the Cyborg in Superman, Doomsday and Beyond (BBC Radio, 1993) * Paul Shedlowich played news anchor #4 in Superman Returns (2006) * Hal Sparks played a Skateboarder in episode "Witness" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * Ben Stein played a lawyer in the season two episode "Whine, Whine, Whine" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Cree Summer played Natasha and a psychic in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Loretta Swit played Sydney Carlton in the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) * Ben Vereen played Dr. Andre Novack in the season one episode "Illusions of Grandeur" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) * David Warner played Jor-El in the season one episode "Foundling" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) and Ra's Al Ghul in Superman: The Animated Series (1999) * Lesley Ann Warren played Lois Lane in a TV version of the musical, It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) * Frank Welker played several characters in Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) * Fred Willard played President Garner in three episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997-1999) * John Williams composed the music for Superman: The Movie (1978) Sources See also * Superheroes Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars Category:Cartoon References Category:Comics Mentions Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens